Life After Autumn
by Beremy-was-here
Summary: On the surface Bonnie Bennett has the perfect life. The perfect boyfriend. The perfect friends. Everything anyone could ever want. Untill a dirty secret by the name of Jeremy Gilbert reappears in her life and everything comes tumbling down. Can they ever get back to the time before lies, deceit and painful secrets ruled their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**My first TVD (a show in which i do not own) fict i'm going through with! Hope you guy's (read it) like it! **

"For fuck sakes Phil" I spat out the curse like an angry prayer as I tumbled out the bed.

"That's still Miss D to you and its almost 7:30, time to pay the piper kid" She regards me with those fiece icey eyes that sunk the Titanic, before turning on her heel.

Anxious to return to her A.M routine of guzzling dark coffee spiked with vodka, I'm sure of it. I sit dazed for a moment and think about the dream I was having before hurricane Phil decided to push me out of I can remember is chasing someone so hard my lungs wanted to burst out of my body and this brilliant shade of maybe it was something like emerald. I look around the little box of a room I had called mine up untill today and cursed again. New day new shit to put up with might as well get started.

I shiver stepping out of the shower, reaching for clothes but they weren't there. Going to my room to find my worn out leathercase I found the pristine ruby red blazer with an overly starched stripped tie

"What's the pissed off face for, sad to be leaving our humble aboad here?" Phil said lingering in the door way. I was so busy with trying not to like a douchebag in this stupid uniform I didn't hear her walk up.

"Get a move on it! If you're late your parole officer might decide another stunt in juvie will do more good than some fancy boarding school." She yelled with a sour tinge of resement in her voice.

She points to the towel at my waist

"I have told you countless times not to use my good towels they're for guest!" She stomps over to me and pulls the towel off "accidentally" groping my man hood in the process. I catch a big whiff of acrid vodka coming off of her thinning sandy blonde hair.

"You could of just asked." The steel in my voice cutting through her stupor like a razor blade.

She looks me in the eye before saying "I have no idea what you mean but you have ten minutes to have all your things out of my house." She throws me one more longing look before walking out with my towel.

Felicity Dries is many things. A pharmacists, alcoholic, and a bitch. For the past 3 years she was my legal guardian. Nothing of a mother. I never expected her to be so its not like I'm dissapointed. I throw my douchey uniform on and head to the medicine cabinet to give myself a little parting gift.

I stuff four Orange bottles in my bag making sure one of them read Oxycodin.

"About time, there's an officer from spence falls waiting in the lobby to accompany you." Phil says waiting by the door for me.

"So I guess this is bye Jeremy." She suddenly hugs me and places some rolled up bills in my hands. I look at the money and her in shock and try to feel some warmth towards her. However when I think about those nights she claimed to have forgotten I know there is nothing warm or maternal about her at all.

"Yeah, bye Phil." She displays a tight smile as I walk out

"Miss D." I hear her say behind me.

When I reach the lobby a young officer with copper hair greets me with a friendly smile.

"I'm deputy Salvatore and I will be the officer escorting you to your new home."

"Yeah I kind of figured with the whole deputy dog outfit, but whatever let's get this over with small town" he eyed me unphased.

"I heard you had a mouth on you but that's fine by me we don't have to talk or if you think you can be civil we can, but if you feel the need to step out of line I have a nightstick and orders to send your ass on the next greyhound headed towards forwood Juvenile delinquent facility."

His voice is the type of calm I associate with patient parents and those unrealisticly smart mass murderers. I shrug because there is really not much left to say. The bus ride takes over four hours, when we finally arrive in Spence Falls it's not a second too late because i'm about to lose it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?! listen i'm flattered but i'm pretty sure i'm straight and if i wasn't i'm more than sure you wouldn't be my type." He smirked and raised one of his polished eyebrows.

"Trust me the feelings mutual, Just wondering to myself how a kid, such as yourself, gets mixed up so deeply in things"

I don't answer him. I don't honestly know the answer. Life led me to her and I would've done anything for her. No sch that, I did anything for her. I have no excuses, no apologies, no way back.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bonnie! I thought you were headed back to your room?" Shit. I was caught.

"Ummm yeah.. .hey babe! I was and then I… I remembered I left my bag in the lobby"

"What no you didn't, I saw you when you headed out with it." Okay. I was definitley caught.

Matt stepped closer to me. I could smell the Dolce & Gabanna cologne he was wearing mixed with a scent i could only describe as "Matt"' as he stared me down with cobalt blue eyes so deep i thought i would fall into them, but i just stood there shivering instead.

"What are you hiding Bonnie?"

"I …" I couldn't get any words out before he grabbed me around the waist and started tickling me

"Okay! Okay stop!… I need air!"

"Tell me the truth and i'll stop Bon" He threatened grinning.

"Alright! I was doing birthday stuff for you but that's all you're going to get out of me"

"Awww babe I told you I didn't want anything." He mimicked me before sweetly kissing me.

" This is a dormitory not a brothel, I suggest you find somewhere else to have this puppy love fest!" Professor Salvatore, or Damon as he allowed us to call him, barked at us bringing me back down to earth.

"Yes, Sir" We answered in unision.

"We were just headed back to the lobby" Matt said grabbing my hand. We didn't get very far down the colorful poster splattered hallway before Damon called out

"Oh and I've never seen you in your cheerleading uniform before but i must say, there is nothing as nice as seeing students with a little school spirit" He winked at me, and walked off in a flash of teeth. A blush spread across my face.

I looked up at Matt who's eye's had become an even darker shade of blue as he grabbed me tightly by the arm.

"Birthday stuff, huh! That's what you call Birthday stuff?!" He said heatedly almost dragging me down the hall.

"Matt! What?! No, I didn't even know he was up here. I-"

"Bonnie! Matt! There you are!" Elena and Caroline called as they came from the other end of the hallway.

Matt loosened his grip on my arm. "Hey girls, Whats up?" He said as the 100 watt smile on his face returned and I rubbed my throbbing arm, positive he left a mark.

"Is everything okay? Are we interrupting something?" Caroline asked looking concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine." I reassured them. "You guys look like someone mixed crack in your espressos, what are you up to?" I plastered my best smile on my face

"Guess who's parked outside?"

"...Ryan Gosling!" Elena shok her head.

"Beyonce.!"

Elena cocked her head to the side and gave Bonnie a weird look "Stef-" She stopped. "Deputy Salvatore is! We have to go down there he's with a new exchange student!" Elena practically squealed at the end.

"Yeah and there's a possibility he's a hot exchange student so lets get a move on it…oh sorry Matt don't look at me like that we all know you and Bonnie are luv-aahs, it's just for fun." Caroline giggled

"Lets go." I started walking the way towards the lobby without a glance back at Matt who had just officially irritated me. He didn't follow but Elena and Caroline did and soon we were a laughing, giggling, squealing mess. Their goofy boy crazy ways were always infectious to me.

When we got to the lobby a large string of students mainly of the female variety had already beat us down there. Everyone was pretending to be reading, playing foos ball or talking while secretly scoping out the two brunettes with their backs to the activity.

"Come on lets get closer" Elena whispered

"We can fake like we're checking for mail again." I knew the drill Elena had been doing this everytime Deputy Salvatore "randomly" popped up.

We made our way to the desk jangling keys.

"Oh hello Deputy Salvatore" Elena cooed but he wasn't the brunette to respond.

"Elena? …Bonnie? "

Elena's eyeballs went wide in shock "Oh my god! Jeremy what are you doing here?!"

I felt like time had stood still and the earth had just disappeared. Jeremy Gilbert, juvenile delinquent, possible rapist and my first ever love was standing right in front of me looking sexier and more dangerous than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I did what any reasonable girl in my place would have done. I ran like usain bolt at a track meet. I didn't care that I could hear their voices yelling behind me. I didn't care that a group of freshman girls were looking at me like I had sprouted an extra head and I most certainly didn't care about the tingling that had started a little below my belly button for the brief second that I made contact with a pair of chocolate eyes. I just needed to get away. I ran untill I was beyond out of breath.

What was he doing here? The last time I had seen him was ...was when we were fourteen and I watched him be dragged away by police. I started to dry heave. Oh god why was he here?

"Bonnie are you okay?" I looked up to see Matt standing over me.

"Babe I'm so sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to upset you so ba-"

"Can you just hold me?" I asked shakily. I stood with his arms wrapped around me, listening to the rythmic beating of his heart untill mine slowed. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away.

"Do you want to talk Bonnie? You seem a little stressed "

I didn't want to talk. How could I ?

"Um..n..no i'm just tired, i'm going to turn in for the night, love you see you later!"

I nearly bumped into some poor guy carrying five Mystic Grill pizza boxes, speeding like a crazy woman towards my room and away from Matt. When I unlocked the door I was hit with a blast of cold air. I hated when the air unit was turned up to high.I looked around for signs of my blonde roomate but luckily for me Rebekah was no where to be found. I stripped out of my clothes and threw on a large lacross jersey with Matts name and number on the back. I crawled under my tie dye comforter and laid there. I couldn't stop shivering but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"You two know each other?" Deputy Salvatore kept looking at me then Elena.

"Depends on your definition of know." I say not taking my eyes off Elena who has barely blinked since Bonnie bolted.

"So uncle John and aunt Miranda didn't tell you I was coming?"

"Obviously not!" she snapped.

I chuckled. "Of course they didn't, can't upset princess Elena now can they."

"This is your cousin? what's wrong with Bonnie? Can someone fill me in on what's going on here? " The pretty blonde girl next to Elena spoke frantically, pulling us out of our glaring contest.

"Less of a cousin more of a low life who doesn't know when he's not wanted."

"You think I want to be here? I could care less about you or this school! You self-centered bitch!"

Elenas whole body tensed.

"I don't know what kind of family issues you guys have, but you will not speak to her that way in front of me!" Deputy Salvatore said two inchs inside my personal space.

This was going way worse than I had pictured it in my head. I'm not sure why I thought this would go any differently but I was not up for it tonight.

"I've only been here for a few hours, if you want to see me violate my parole you're going to have to wait awhile longer." I patted him on the cheek and turned my back on the quickly escalating scene.

"Excuse me um April can i have my room information and key?" It took the raven haired girl behind the front desk a full minute to pick her jaw up off the ground to answer me.

"Uh, yes it says here that you are in room 409 on the fourth floor and your bunkmates name is Kol Mikaelson."

"Thanks" I said gathering my things up. I turned back towards Elena and company who still seemed to be in as much shock as April was "For what it's worth Elena I don't want to be here either and i'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

I only turned back to face them while the elevator door was closing. Deputy Salvatore had his arms around Elena and she had her head rested on his shoulder, obviously almost in tears while the blonde just looked towards me confused. I took a deep breath after the doors closed. He was probably banging her, no wonder he was so quick to jump to her defense. Would he if he knew what she was really like? I shook my head I didn't want to think about my "cousin" right now. Something else was tugging on the corners of my brain. How could she run away from me like that? Seeing her had felt better than in my dreams. Over the past few years Bonnie Bennett had really filled out. The bony carmel skinned child was now a gorgeous green eyed beauty that he wished he"d had more than five seconds to look at. Again, what did he expect after the way things were left? The elevator dinged pulling him out of his thoughts. If the girl that walked onto the elevator was pretty he was too busy staring at her boobs to notice. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt with no bra and the headlights were on.

"Were you going up or down?"

"Up, to the fourth floor."

"Oh good me too, I haven't seen you around here before and I make it a priority to know any guy as hot as you."

"Well there's still time." He winked.

"That's what I like to hear." she smiled showing a perfect pair of teeth.

"Come find me sometime." she whispered in his ear intentionally rubbing her hardned nipples against him and slipping him a strip of paper before stepping off the elevator.

**Rebekah Mikaelson, 545-769-0422, Room 314**

Girls were always getting Jeremy into trouble. He had learned that the best thing to do was just steer as clear as possible when he could. However there was nothing he needed more right now than a distraction from a certain green eyed beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi! Thank you guys for the reviews , I really appreciate them. These first couple of chapters have a lot of errors in them because I couldn't find anyone to review them for me and i'm pretty bad with grammer. I now have a Beta who's working with me to get them fixed so please bare with me :) . . .oh and I don't own TVD either. **_

There is always a period of about four seconds in the morning when your mind is blank. I would trade a full day of my life for four more seconds of a completly clear mind. The events of the night before hit me like a ton of bricks as I cleared the sleep out of my eyes. I wanted to just stay in bed and never think again. I had spent all last night thinking instead of sleeping. I needed a distraction. Luckily for me Rebekah was already up digging through her closet.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like shit...are those the same clothes from yesterday?"

she smirked "Look who's observant this morning. I had a long night, you know no rest for the wicked and all that jazz" she tossed a silky red top at me with what appeared to be a sheer back. "Watch it you might hurt him in that top, but if you get any of his baby batter on it thats your ass and his."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wake up Bennett, its the top you wanted to borrow for the surprise party for your boyfriend." I must of still looked confused because she squinted at me and continued.

"...Matt. Captain of the lacross team. Bounce a quater off his ass Matt." "Yeah, yeah I know blonde hair, blue eyes, adorable dimpled chin. I got it."

"You my friend need to get more sleep ." She said before carrying her things into the bathroom.

I didn't need any reminding of how little sleep I got. It only reminded me of how many things I had to do today. I needed to check with the caterers, make sure the cake was almost finished and would be delivered on time and give Teri the instructions for the venue decorations. On top of all that I had to squeeze in a hour of studying for my AP physics class, meet with Headmaster Alaric and a student council meeting that would look really bad if the class president didn't show up. Stay in bed? What was I even thinking. There was no time set aside for cowardly hiding in my day planner.

I figured that the best place to start would be the library. The chances of running into anybody, even more so Jeremy Gilbert, was pretty low. I took no time getting into it. You don't get to number one in your class with poor work ethic. I was just making it to velocity and acceleration when a husky voice broke my concentration.

"Hey Bonnie! Thanks for the warm welcome, I can tell you really missed me."

I could literally feel all the color drain from my face. I slowly pulled my head up to look Jeremy in the face. The boyish round face I remember had been replaced with a stronger jawline and shorter cropped brown hair, but the warm choclate eyes that never failed to make me melt remained the same. Jeremy pulled up a chair right beside me, blocking the exit.

"Is there something you need?" I hissed.

"Yeah, I need for you to look me in the eye without running from this room like a bat out of hell!"

"Look, I don't know why you're back here but things have changed and-"

"Yeah, I can tell." he said appraising me.

All of a sudden my scarlet cheerleading uniform felt to tight. No he wasn't going to make me feel like this.

"Sorry we can't all grow up to be rapist! I snapped. I was silenced with a burning glare.

"Is that really what you think? Twelve strangers knew that I was innocent but you think i'm guilty?" The hardened tone of his voice didn't quite match the hurt look in his eyes.

"You know me better than that Bonnie."

I played with the edge of my text book. Did I really? We sat silent for a moment drowning in tension before he spoke again.

"What are you studying?"

"AP physics, It's pretty tough." I kept my eyes glued to the pages like Michael Trevino were on them naked.

"I took that class last year, I almost failed because the teacher hated me. I studied my ass off and wrote, _You hating me is not going to stop my ATM card from working,_on the top of my final exam."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop the laugh that bubbled out of it.

"Did you pass?"

"With an A but he took points off for my commentary."

He slipped my textbook out of my hands. His pale fingers grazed mine. I looked up to meet his eyes. They were filled with something i couldn't name. lust? No something deeper. He slowly moved a piece of hair out of my face. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, it smelled of lime and mint like always.

"I've really missed you Bonnie."

The earnest look in his eyes made my bottom lip tremble.

"I only wanted the best for you and Elena, I never intended for things to go so far."

I pushed his hand off my face.

"No what you did was leave me, I never asked you to do that. You made your decision and now we both have to live with it."

Before he could speak I grabbed my things and scooted pass him nearly falling in his lap. I walked as fast as I could. Memorys of screams and the terrified look on his face as everything changed for us forever, made me want to vomit. I had to get out of there now. Pushing through the library doors I collided with Damon.

"Whoa! Ms. Bennett slow down you almost ran me over!"

That did it. I lost my breakfast all over Damon's fancy suede shoes.

**Ok so if I left you with a lot of questions don't worry next chapter will be mainly flashbacks! See you next update, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here have some kiddie!Beremy. Flashbacks in Italic.**

Unbelievable she had just ran out on me again. All I wanted to do was talk, I needed her to know the truth but instead she just left me once again. Why wasn't I good enough for any of the women in my life to want to stay there?  
_

_Jeremy was four when he first met bonnie._

_"Jer look what my new best friend gave me! Isn't it pretty!"_

_"It's just a leaf 'leana."_

_"No its a flower!" A tiny brown skin girl with a curly ponytail looked at him agitatedly with her hands on her hips._

_"No it's a leaf, see!" He pulled an identical leaf off the tree the three of them were standing under. He waved it in front of them but their faces were still scrunched up._

_"My mommy says that a leaf in Autumn is the same as a flower in the spring." _

_Elena looked at the leaf in her hands with wide eyes "how?"_

_The little girls green eyes started to water._  
_"Um…um I don't know" she played with her hands . Jeremy could see how scared she was._

_" It's okay" he said grabbing her hand ._

_"Maybe your mommy was just playing pretend, but I don't really like pretend. I think it's crummy for a leaf to want to be a flower when a leaf is just as good. Let's play tag." _

_The little girl looked with uncertainty. "O..okay I'm Bonnie"_

_"I'm Jeremy, Elena is my cousin._

_"No Jer! You're my brother" Elena pouted. _

_Jeremy ignored her and ran off still holding Bonnies hand _  
_"Lena you're it! " _  
_They met in the park at 2:30 everyday after that. When it started to get cold they played at each other houses. Jeremy's Mom made cookies and always gave the warmest hugs but they played at Elenas house mostly because she had a playroom. They learned how to tie their shoes together, caught their first flu together, lost their baby teeth together and took their first bully down together. _

_Jeremy was seven when he first learned what it meant to hurt. _

_After eating dinner at Bonnies house, like he usually did, his dad was once again two hours late picking him up. _

_"I'm so sorry Abby, I was sure his mother was picking him up tonight."_

_"Its fine we love having Jeremy here." _

_hugged him before he climbed into the car. It seemed like his parents were always forgetting him lately. Pulling up to his house Jeremy looked out the window with wide eyes all he could see were lights. So many lights. Except inside his house where only the light in the living room was on. Who were all these people in front? What did they want? Jeremy had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_"What the hell happened?! Is Karen okay? This is my house someone tell me what's going on!'_

_"Sir, I need you to calm down. The officer over there will take your child."_

_Jeremy was rushed off. He stood with a group of men in blue who kept throwing him pitying looks and asking if he needed anything. Jeremy didn't pay them any attention he watched his father talking to the other officer, he was screaming. He had never seen his dad turn so red as he grabbed the policeman by the collar and shaked him violently. It took three cops to hold Mr. Gilbert as he kicked the air furiously. When more people came out of the house carrying a black bag on a stretcher his father went completey limp. He sunk to the ground and started to sob. His whole body heaving as he stared at Jeremy. Jeremy started to cry too, he was confused and scared and really wanted his mom._

_His mothers funeral was a blur of black. Nobody had told him much except mom had went to live with the angels. He didn't get it were the angels better than him? They couldn't possibly need her as much as he did. He went out back to find Elena and Bonnie . _

_"What does Su-a-side mean?"_

_"I'm not sure where did you here that from?" Elena picked at her plate spilling doughnut crumbs on her black skirt._

_"Your parents were talking about my mom and they kept shaking there head and using that word."_

_"Hold on, I'll go ask them!" she shoved her plate at Bonnie and ran off._

_"She just doesn't want to be around me." He spoke towards the ground kicking at the grass with his shoes "Nobody wants to be around me today."_

_Bonnie grabbed his hands._

_"Come with me, I want to show you something. You have to cover your eyes when I tell you to though!"_

_They ran through the backyard to the woods that were a little behind Elena's house. When they'd decided that they had outgrown the playroom the trio started to spend their days by the small stream inside the woods._

_"Can I uncover my eyes now?"_

_"Not yet, a little farther. Okay now!"_

_He looked around untill he spotted a maple tree with a marking on it._

_"What does it mean?" He ran his hand over the carving it was beautiful._

_"Its a leaf made out of e-fin-ity symbols. My dad taught me that it means forever. The stuff inside is just our initials." She played with her hands. _

_"Anyways it means that no matter what happens i'll be here and i'll take care of you. Forever."_

_He had been holding back tears all day but he couldn't stop them this time. He wasn't sure if he hugged her or she hugged him but all of a sudden he was crying into her shoulder like if she let him go he would never have the power to stand on his own again. When he couldnt cry anymore she wiped his face. Leaning against the maple tree they shared their first kiss._

_Jeremy thought of the hour spent by the maple tree often. It helped him when his father drank himself into a early grave a year later. It helped him when he went to his first foster home. It even helped dull the pain of the bloody swollen lip his second foster mother gave him for not doing his chores right. When his Uncle and Aunt finally won custody of him at the age of 12 it felt like the only thing left he had of his past._

"Hey man, are you using that book?" Some guy in a red lettermans jacket and dark hair appeared next to him.

"What? Oh no it belongs to my friend"

"Aren't you the kid from the news? The one who helped rape that girl?"

"No. Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about"

Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's physics book and his bag with the text books he had just rented and walked out. People were starting to recognize him, so much for a fresh start. How could he explain that they had no idea what had actually happened. He knew one person he could start with and he knew just how to find her.

**More backstory next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo this is kind of long and I have to change the rating for this fict now lol enjoy :) Flashbacks in Italic**

* * *

Elena was not a sentimental nostalgia type of girl. So she could've back smacked her own self for sitting in her room on a Saturday night staring at a picture of herself from what felt like a different lifetime.

* * *

_"Elena he's here!"_

_A green Mazda pulled up in front of the Gilberts three story house. Elena chucked up the nervous feeling in her stomach to eating that second waffle for breakfast. She threw on a navy blue sweater and checked her phone once more. The reunion between herself, her cousin and her best friend was supposed to be EPIC, Michael Jackson circa early 1980's epic. Bonnie should have been here by now. _

_"Elena come on!" _

_She took a deep breath and ran out to the front yard where the Mazda was parked in the driveway. Elena huddled with her parents as a woman in a tan pant suit got out and walked up to them offering her hand._

_"Hello! I'm Cynthia parker and you must be the Gilberts! I believe we talked over the phone." _

_"Ahhh yes! It's very nice to meet you, the first helpful social worker Jeremy has had. We can't tell you how stressful the struggle to gain custody of him has been."_

_"I completely understand the system can be very messy at times. He should have been in your custody to begin with." She shook her head making some of her frizzy red hair come loose from its bun._

_"So is he in the car?"_

_"Yes, I just need you to sign a few documents and you are his official legal guardians._

_Her parents smiled big and made more small talk. The anticipation was killing her. She tried to peer into the Mazda but the tinted Windows blocked her view. After what felt like an hour Cynthia Parker finally stopped talking and opened the car door. Although Jeremy had just turned twelve the past July, the seeds of manhood had already started taking place. When he hugged her she could feel the lean muscle running down from his shoulders to his forearms. _

_When he said "Hey cuz, I've missed you." _

_His voice was octaves lower than she remembered it to be. A tear ran down her cheek as she hugged him tightly. This moment was three years overdue. When she opened her eyes Bonnie was standing behind them playing with her hands. _

_"Jer, I think somebody else wants in on this." _

_He turned around and when Bonnie and him made eye contact the two of them broke out into a grin. He ran for her and picked her up in a bear hug, swinging her wildly. They both smiled and giggled in their own little world. It couldn't have been more sappy if it was in slow motion and a Howie day song played in the background. _

_What the Fuck? Had Elena missed something? _

_"You kids go on while we tie up a couple of loose ends, Jeremy honey we are so proud to have you here with us. You and Elena were already like brother and sister now you really will be. We're going to be one big happy Gilbert family!"_

_Her parents mobbed him with kisses, hugs and knuckles in his hair. When the three of them finally broke away they found themselves by the little brook in the woods; looking at each other with their hands hugging their knees, the only sound to be heard was the gentle running of the stream._

_"Sooo what took you so long? And please don't say stuffing your bra because it never took you that long before?" _

_she winked in her best friends direction. Bonnie blushed furiously._

_"Shut up Elena!" She threw a pebble aiming for her forehead. Elena just ducked and stuck her tongue out._

_"Elena I'm sure if you took some time to show her how you do it so fast, she could in the near future be just as good as you are at it."_

_Bonnie and Jeremy broke out into fits of laughter._

_"Ha ha ha what a funny boy you are. I see you came back with jokes."_

_"What was it like there?"_

_Bonnie spoke abruptly. Silence fell over them as the two girls waited for a reaction or reply. _

_After a silence so thick Elena felt like it would smother them all, he looked at them with an unreadable expression and said _

_"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." _

_"Come on Jer were your friends. We just want- _

_"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, SO FUCKING DROP IT OKAY!" _

_It was the first time he had ever yelled at them. The mixture of fear and surprise must have shown on their faces because he looked like he wanted to take it back a second later._

_"It was boring nothing worth talking about but seriously why did you make me wait another whole ten minutes to finally see your pretty face? was it for dramatic effect? I don't think I need any more drama in my life." _

_"I was getting this." She held up the black bag she had been carrying on her shoulder_

_"What is "this" exactly? Are you going to make us tickle it out of you?" The familiar mischievous smirk on his face melted the tension in the air as if it had never been there._

_"It's this new Canon camera; I saved up for it all summer. It has a timer so we can all be in a picture without someone taking it for us!" She exclaimed her voice dripping with pride. _

_"I thought we could memorialize the day we were back together again." _

_Elena clapped her hands "sssshh you had me at picture, you know I have no bad sides, set it up we can stand in front of the stream." _

_When the camera was set up they stood side by side in front of the little body of water._

_"Okay you guys say Cynthia Parker!" _

_"Cynt-_

_Jeremy pushed Elena in the stream._

_"Heyyyy!" Elena splashed Jeremy laughing._

_"Oh you think that's funny?" _

_She pulled Bonnie, who had been bent over laughing, into the water. Both girls looked at each other and pulled Jeremy, who had decided to run a second to late, into the water with them. They splashed each other until stars appeared in the sky._

* * *

BAM BAM BAM

Who the fuck was knocking on her door like they had lost it?

"Who is it?" No answer.

"I said who is it?" She yanked open the door so hard the hinges squeaked.

"Is that any way to speak to family?"

"How dare you show up here after how you spoke to me? How dare you show your face in this town after all the pain you caused?"

"You mean pain you caused, now are you going to let me in or should I air all our dirty laundry in this hallway?"

She stood back allowing Jeremy to pass into her room.

"That was the day the adoption was finalized right?"

"What?"

"The picture."

She looked down at the photo she had been holding in her hand of her, Jeremy and Bonnie soaking wet and laughing.

"Yeah so?"

"I look at it from time to time. We played in that water until uncle John had to basically drag us home for dinner. Bonnie spent the night. We tried to stay up until the sun rose but you were out by two. It was a perfect day."

She folded her arms and sneered.

"Really? well all I remember is you completely losing it and screaming at us then ruining my cashmere sweater."

"I guess we just remember it differently then."

"What do you want Jeremy?" She snapped

"I know that Aunt Miranda told you the details of my case. So you know the truth about what went down with Vicki and Anna and that I'm innocent."

"Yeah I guess, so your point is?

"So you have enough status at this school to kill the rumors about me before they get so bad I can't turn a corner without hearing my name or people staring at me."

"And how exactly will I do that?"

"I don't know spread some rumor about me being some poor fisherman's son or something less stupid. Anything. I don't want to be freaky rapist guy here. I just want to blend in the background in peace."

"And why would I do that?"

"Does Bonnie know about the night of the accident? What really happened? What you did?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Because I think you do. I've spent all these years protecting you, now it's time you return the favor."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"No! I'm asking you to think about someone other than yourself! I didn't cover for you because you deserved it. I did it because bonnie didn't deserve to lose the two most important people in her life at the same time."

"What happened to stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours?"

"Just do this one thing and you won't even know I'm here. I'll let myself out."

She threw a pillow at the closed door. Who the hell did he think he was? This was Elena's world. If he thought he could just come in here making demands he had another thing coming. Elena pulled out her phone.

"Hi Tyler, I was wondering if you already had your Hot Topic of the day for MSTC-Air tomorrow? Really? Well cancel it I have a topic so spicy it might burn the studio down. In fact if the MSTC daily hasn't went to print yet you might want to put it on the front page. It might just win you the YJY award, If we play it right."

* * *

"Crap!"

Bonnie had left her Physics book and the notes inside it in the library. She never finished studying and was freaking out. She couldn't go get it from Jeremy; she didn't have the energy to deal with him again. She also was running low on time. How was she going to cram three more chapters in with only an hour before The student council meeting? The only thing left to do was go see Damon. She checked her phone to make sure none of her friends or Matt were choosing to try and hang out with her at this particular moment and sent out a group text.

**Hey guys I'm Going to run into town for a few. Be back in a bit! **

Then a private one to Damon

**Hey sorry about your shoes! Is there any way I can make it up to you? I'm in some serious need of extra credit.**

He texted back a second later

**Wear your cheerleading uniform. No underwear ;) **

**Okay see you in 10**

Sure enough she was knocking on his door a little after ten minutes later.

"Miss Bennett please come in" The sexy half smirk and predatory glint in his eye never wavered. The second he closed the door he was shirtless.

"So what's the deal this time?" She asked eyeing the six pack that really didn't belong on a teacher. He took a step closer to her gently stroking her face.

"You tell me, How much do you want?"

He slowly moved his hand down her neck until his thumb was playing against the base of her neck, making gentle strokes against her collar bone. How Damon and Deputy Stefan Salvatore were brothers was beyond her. All she knew was if she let a word of what she did with Damon slip, Stefan wouldn't hesitate to lock his ass up.

"I want thirty extra credit points. Same boundaries as last time. You can feel but no penetration." He moved his hand lower and palmed her breast, moving his thumb up and down on her nipple. He pinched down making her gasp.

"Fine. Bend over the bed. I hope you followed instructions."

Bonnie had not always been a perfect brown noser, she knew if she wanted to remain on top it would require getting her hands dirty. The people she loved would lose it if they ever found out especially Matt. Sweet Matt, he wasn't abusive per se but he had a temper on him. She cared too much about him and her friends to let them find out about a lot of things, Damon included.

The sound of him unzipping his pants brought her out of her thought; she hadn't even noticed when he removed his hands from her ass.

"What are you doing? No penetration remember. If you try anything I'll tell everyone and I swear-"

"Hush I wasn't planning on it, I'm trying something different and you kind of owe me, those shoes were from Italy. Relax." He fully released himself.

He took his fingers and spread the lips in between her legs open exposing her brown and pink clit. He rubbed the hardened head of his cock against her clit in circular motions eliciting a moan from her.

"Feels good doesn't it? Imagine how good it will feel when you finally let me inside of you."

She wasn't sure if that would ever happen. Would she ever be desperate enough to break the old promise she had kept for this long?

* * *

"_When did Elena start snoring so loud?" Jeremy asked trying to hold back his laughter._

_"When she decided asthma pumps were for losers. Want to see something?" Bonnie grabbed a feather off the desk and put it near Elena's mouth. The two snickered as they watched it go up and down._

_"Mnmnmmh stop it." Elena mumbled rubbing her nose and falling back asleep._

_"I think everyone in the house is sleep Jer."_

_"Yeah but I'm not tired, are you?'_

_"Nope"_

_"Come on, I have an idea."_

_He grabbed her hand and led her into the old playroom closing the door behind them. _

_"Remember how much time we used to spend on that trampoline? Bet I can still jump higher than you!"_

_"Bet."_

_They jumped until they were exhausted and had collapsed on each other. He wrapped his arms around her, while she laid on his chest catching her breath. They laid there like that for a moment just looking at the ceiling; Elena's dad had painted a sea on it with 3D fish and mermaids._

_"Bonnie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier."_

_"That's okay, I shouldn't have asked, you never really said much about it in your letters. I was just curious."_

_"I know."_

_He inhaled deeply._

_"It was horrible. Living in a bunch of stranger's houses. Sometimes it wasn't so bad and they were really nice. Other times I wanted to cry every day. Old lady Leary was the worst I was hungry all the time there and if I complained she locked me in the closet. It was better than getting hit with the extension cord she carried around. Children who nobody wanted shouldn't be so ungrateful she would say. I don't really like thinking about it too much."_

_The weight of his words took a moment to reach her. It made water brim around her eyes, but she wouldn't let it come out because she shouldn't be the one crying. If he could be strong Bonnie could be to. She could feel him looking at her but she couldn't even look him in the eye because she knew what she saw there would make the tears come anyways. It was hard for him to say those things out loud. He had shared a piece of himself she wanted to do the same._

_"I caught my mom cheating on my dad, she asked me not to tell anyone, it'll be my fault if they get divorced." She blurted out. He sighed and hugged her tighter_

_"No it won't. It's not your fault that she doesn't know what she wants. People are confused about what they want all the time. That's something your mom needs to figure out for herself. Maybe in the end it'll be your Dad."_

_"I hate her. I hope I'm never anything like her."_

_"Do you know what you want then?"_

_She thought for a moment._

_"I want to be with you."_

_He smiled._

_"That's what I want too .I want to go to my first dance with you. I want to make love for the first time with you. I want to marry you. I want you."_

_"Okay pinky promise we're it for each other."_

_They intertwined their pinkies."I Bonnie Bennett am hereby sworn to sir Jeremy Gilbert." She said kissing his pinky._

_"I Sir Jeremy Gilbert am hereby sworn to lady Bonnie Bennett" he kissed her pinky in return. _

_She couldn't stop grinning. _

_He pulled her up "Come on let me show you how to do a round off!"_

* * *

They were just dumb kids, making dumb promises they didn't understand. As she fixed her hair and makeup she wished life could be as simple as they had made it out to be. Even after all they went through, the accident, him leaving her and and everything else she wished had never happened; Bonnie had never let a silly promise made by two silly twelve year olds go.

* * *

**A/N: So just in case any one is confused. The "Accident" and the "Rape" are two seperate events. I love hearing what you guy's think this is my first fict and your feedback makes me feel so much better about it. until next update,Thank you for reading! **


End file.
